


in the dark place where i love you / firebrand - mercinette kinktober shorts

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Gremory Outfit, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex Under Clothes, Thighs, kind of blindfolded sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: ch 1 - in the dark place where i love youMercedes reclasses into a Gremory. Annette feels some sort of way about it.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: kinktober 2020





	in the dark place where i love you / firebrand - mercinette kinktober shorts

**Author's Note:**

> im in undying love w this ship 
> 
> next chapter will be up when that day comes

The place underneath her lovers’ skirt was a dark one.

Annette could hardly bring herself to mind. Though much of her field of vision was composed of nothing but red-tinted darkness, she was sure that she felt, and knew, everything that was truly important. There was no need for her sight when Mercedes guided her with a hand pressed against where her head bobbed up and down against the fabric; nor was there any need for her hands to touch something other than the plush outlines of Mercedes’ thigh.

She was eager. Her enthusiasm only built as Mercedes brought her closer to the crux of her pleasure, the outlines of her lips barely visible in the shadowed space. At no point did she resist, or trouble Mercedes with independent movement or deviation from the course she had planned. And when Mercedes shifted forward, from sitting neatly on the chair in her room to balancing on its precipice, she watched her lovers’ pleasure become accessible with barely-concealed glee. 

“Please.” Annette’s words came out muffled. Whatever material the Gremory robes were made of, she was quick to find that it almost choked any sound which came from her while she kneeled underneath it, bathed in its shroud. “I really, _really_ want to.” 

From above her, she could hear Mercedes hum a placid tune to herself, idly considering her request. It went on for longer than Annette could ever claim to want it to; not when Mercedes’ other hand was ghosting over her scalp, occasionally ducking down to run a finger through the impressions her hair left through the fabric. Each touch made her tremble- but they’d entered into this strange perversion of an idea Annette had thought up with the agreement that _she_ had to be patient. If she were to lean forward and try to slip her tongue into Mercedes’ cunt, she knew that it would only bring everything back to step one. 

When Mercedes’ trilling ceased, Annette sighed with great relief. Though she didn’t dare move herself, lest Mercedes’ pity be shallow or incomplete, there was no sign of resistance from her as Mercedes tugged on her hair to bring her softly towards the heat of her core. 

It took some wriggling; and a further rebalancing on her knees, but Annette could soon tell she was ready to _taste_ Mercedes. Her hands rendered unusable by their positioning outside of the skirt, all Annette could utilize was her tongue. Yet that did little to discourage her- rather, her efforts increased, tongue first pressing against Mercedes’ clit to further prepare her, and so she could hear the delightfully soft noises she made when she was touched. 

Her ministrations insistent yet careful, little time passed before Mercedes’ facade of complete control of herself and everything began to crack. Annette felt the warm body underneath her hands shift with building giddiness long before she heard the first gasp, but when Mercedes moaned deep and vividly, a renewed sense of accomplishment flowed through her like bright static shocks. She intensified the caress of her tongue, then, flicking it in and out of Mercedes’ pleasure whenever she had the chance. Though she doubted that her tongue could impart the feeling of fullness her fingers and her toys were capable of, such doubts only served to make her more determined to push in as far as she could manage. 

“Annie, good _Goddess_ , you’re… nnh… _energetic_.” Mercedes groaned when Annette lapped against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, compelled to rut unconsciously against the soft intrusion she was making. Despite the control which she had established mere minutes ago, Annette could tell that Mercedes was softening under her touch. A tender vision of Mercedes coming apart under her tongue filled her mind, filling her with even greater determination. 

There were no words she could speak; not when her tongue was buried inside of Mercedes. But she hoped that in the shifting of her head underneath the crimson fabric, Mercedes was able to intuit how hot the sensation of pushing into Mercedes with such concentration made her feel. Each time her own legs moved against each other, she could feel them gliding across a patch of arousal which had spread thick and fast around her own crux. Her enthusiasm for her lovers’ pleasure was boundless, and only intensified as she further laboured to lathe Mercedes’ clit with her tongue. 

It was when she hit another particularly sensitive point that Mercedes’ whole body juddered, each part of her shaking and rolling with heat. Her thighs closed in against Annette’s head, propping her tightly against the spot she had been working at. As usual; she did not mind the insistence on Mercedes’ part. Rather, she embraced it, and returned to taste the same spot the same way as she did before without any hesitation. As she did, Mercedes clenched again, the tension around Annette’s neck only slightly short of being vice-like. 

“Annie- y-you’re doing good, _please_ -”

Annette cut Mercedes off by forcing a yelp from her lungs, the consequence of her strumming her lovers’ oversensitive clit delicately with her front teeth. Her breaths became much heavier as Annette continued with her own little trick, returning every once in a while to work at Mercedes’ most sensitive spots. No longer patient or subtle- and having almost turned the tables on Mercedes- Annette continued to intensify the pleasure til Mercedes could manage little else but a painless surrender to the young woman beneath the fabric of her skirt. 

She came without warning; an inevitable thing, a shuddering release of the tension Annette had imparted her with. Her wetness already staining Annette’s mouth thoroughly, only the sudden tensing and releasing of Mercedes’ body underneath her tongue told her that her designs had been successful. Wishing to see the vapid, pleasure-drunk expression of her fucked-out lover, she quickly withdrew from her place between Mercedes’ legs (which had released her in time with her climax) and resurfaced, the light of a candle on Mercedes’ desk illuminating the room with a glow too low and warm to strain her eyes as she readjusted. 

Licking her lips, and pawing away at the further stains in a catlike manner, Annette leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the back of Mercedes’ limp and relaxed left hand. 

“Your dress is really fun, Mercie.” she murmured into the soft skin. In time, it came to rest comfortably against her cheek, brushing a mussed strand of hair back to its rightful place.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> i'm @meowcosm on twitter, i post a lot of f/f content. kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
